ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guarding Skill
Guard for players with high skill Infuse def+regen atmas Abyssea attowa chasm and skill up from chasm coeurls. Get hit by paralyze move and just sit there and guard. If you do this right you can survive for a long time. Note that this is super risky if because coeurl has one of the most potent paralyze moves in the game! Also dont counterstance or dodge. Stack AGI. Skilling Up Is there any known way to skill up this ability efficiently? I tanked as a MNK/WAR from 45-59 and I only gained 12 points going from 48 to 60. Shentok 01:17, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Shentok, I plan on trying MNK/DNC from 30-37ish; I'll definitely let people know if that helps. My second guess would be MNK/NIN soloing Easy Prey mobs. --Ctownwoody 07:23, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Well I'm not sure about lower levels, I can only tell you that at 75 I checked out mobs that were in the appropriate level range and got several of them attacking me while targeting another mob. Monk mobs are good for this, including Mandies. I've worked my way to 154 Guard skill thus far, which is right around the level cap for a level 50 monk. I'm a little stuck now, but still trying to work on it. Check out the LiveJournal of Genome, a fantastic Monk on Diabolos server. If you Google his name, LiveJournal, and Guarding you should find the post in no time, more useful info there than I have re-posted here. And don't forget that /NIN won't help with Guard, because shadows are checked before Guard/ /RDM with Stoneskin/Phalanx, or /DNC with TP-healing do help though. Dziuk 18:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'd tend to agree with the above post, but I personally have a few questions about Guard myself, so I may not be the best person to comment. I found /RDM tanking multiple mobs at once (Make sure to face them!) to be an effective, if slow method of skilling up guard. --Vycron 01:02, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Anyone ever receive a random Guard skill up, without being attacked or countered in the process? I had this happen when fighting a mandy in Yuhtunga Jungle. I was facing the mob, the skill up pops up on the screen, yet both of my attacks connected, I was not countered, and I didn't have hate. o.O --Docstu 04:50, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Just thought I'd share this with you guys, from 152-170 I skilled on the Yagudo's in Castle Oztroja past the switches door. Inquisitors, Abbots, Sentinels, Chanters, those guys. Can't remember exactly how long I spent but was a couple hours each night over the course of 2-3 days. By far the best skillups I have gotten so far! --Kanaarei 22:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Would it help to remove you subjob, when trying to skill up? i was to it makes it go faster. --09:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Just a note to all aspiring MNKs. The Crabs in Kuftal Tunnels, and perhaps any PLD type mob, are great for skill ups. Their low ACC makes it so you can guard more often, they don't hit hard, and their high DEF makes it so they don't die to fast. My guard is at 157, 198 with gear, and they work really well for me now. --Kilnard 18:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) =Skilling up Gear= Ok, due to popular demand, ADVICE on guard skill-up. *Start skilling up as early as possible, you will not skill up much in a party, this needs to be soloed, there is no other way. *The general idea is to lower your evasion as much as possible, bc. eva will kick in before guard, and if you evade, you have no chance to guard.Also, gear everything that will give you guard skill (except for Boxer's mantle, bc. that has eva too) *Ideal gear at 75, (you need to modify this at lower lvls).: *Ammo: Tiphia Sting *Head: Feral Mask *Neck: Guarding Torque *Ears: Coral Earring on both *Rings: Woodsman Ring *Back: Cavalier's Mantle *Legs: Temple Hose *Feet: Melee Gaiters. *Food can be argued, either Squid sushi for added Agi and Acc, or Tavnazian Taco for Def. *Gear up Mnk/Dnc and make sure you have the appropriate gear for Waltz macroed in. (If you don't have a Dnc sub, don't skill up guard, you are waisting your time) (If your Guard Skill is lower than 150, you can use /Pup if it's fully levelled and you have access to the White Mage puppet. You'll need to keep a light and a dark manuever up constantly, and deploy the puppet only when you need a heal, then immediately retrieve it or it will attack your enemy and may draw hate. /Dnc is -not- a requirement to get guard skill. Just make sure you have some means of healing yourself. If you're getting the bulk of your guard skill from a main job PUP, you can simply use the White Mage Puppet. No one needs to tell you how to use it :) {Starlight 22:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC)}) *Go to Boyahda Tree and pick a fight with 2 Mourioches at the same time. (at lower lvls, look for a Mnk type mob that cons as EP, such as Mandies) *Have an Eva setup ready, 2 Mourioches will tax your skill, and you might need to swap to eva gear to survive. *Another good spot is right outside WG, Lesser Colibri attack slower, but they are close at hand for that 30 min spare time. *A good idea is to wait until King Kupo the Daft bestows his Miraculous Kupo Power MARTIAL ARTS on us.Usually, you will be looking at 1 lvl skillup per hour, with kupo's grace, you might get 4. *Pack a lot patience,,, this is going to take a while.... Cheers, Aphugel (with thanks to Bugsbunny) 22:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Nice info Aphugel. I just wanted to add, If you can get a pair of Seiryu's Kote. The AGI+15 helps a lot and for those Non-Galka's Monks HP+50 could help to. -- 08:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) =New Area Skill= Today i was farming with Monk57/Dnc and i had normal gear with Cavalier's mantle {Eva-10} i had like Eva-14 total. And i was getting some nice Guard skills form Ladybug's in East Ronfaure [S]. I went from lv.67 to lv.72, and about 2hrs then it stopped (think thats the cap) . Thinking once Mnk gets to 60+ i'm trying the Biddybug's in Jugner Forest [S] -- 02:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) = Guarding and Weapon Type. = The page currently says Guarding can only happen when using Hand-to-Hand weapon and when using one-handed weapons (if no Shield), but not two-handed weapons. Are all those conditions formally tested? If so, where are the testings documented? Lastly, if equipping shield in the sub slot affects guard, what about another one-handed weapon for NIN and /NIN? --FFXI-Itazura 21:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Uh, wow. I am pretty sure that is a typo. To my knowledge, Guarding can only activate when you are using Hand-to-Hand, weapon or not. I cannot ever recall it activating with any other weapon type. Most weapons have Parrying, which nullifies damage completely; while the shield utilizes Shield skill. Guarding is purely the realm of those who have nothing to parry nor shield with, unless I am sorely mistaken. --Dziuk 05:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC) The above comment is absolutely correct: Guarding activates only when using hand to hand (if one possesses guard skill) because other weapons have the potential to take advantage of parrying skill (which all jobs have, if I'm not mistaken, certainly MNK does despite its use of hand-to-hand weapons primarily) and a person with a shield takes advantage of shield skill (which excludes hand to hand weapons anyway). It's kind of like the order in which things proc when any general hit is made on a character ( Evade > Parry > Shadow > Guard/Shield block > Ouch. ) So in summation: guard should only ever proc while using hand to hand weapons, and in my experience and in the casual queries I've posed to various experienced personages, this is the case. --Vycron 02:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I have seen guard proc DNC/SAM and DNC/NIN. It's very, very rare, but it does proc. I think it's just an innate effect of the game's systems which allows even 0 skill to proc so that it can skill-up. So, that being said, Guard skill isn't a necessity, it just helps. A lot. And obviously it requires a H2H weapon to be equipped. I have seen it happen with Usetsu, DarkSteel Knuckles and Custodes, btw. InfamousDS 04:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Different weapons, different guarding!? Every weapon-combination got at least 2 defensive combat skills (sword and shield = parry, evasion and shield;---- Great Axe = evasion and parry; ---- Club and nothing offhand = parry and evasion) like that. Since it's not possible to parry with h2h weapons they also added the Guarding skill for h2h weapons, otherwise a h2h fighter has to rely only on his evasion skill. Evasion and Parry are nullifying the damage completely, where shield and guard are only reducing the damage. And here is my point... Ever thought about the different shield types? Small shields will reduce less damage but will block more often than large shields, which are reducing more damage however. Maybe the same rule is for h2h-weapons, some of them, i.e. knuckles will guard more often than claws or baghnakhs. --Haitani 23:21, 12 September 2008 (UTC) = Etiquitte = Please use some common sense when skilling up your guard in heavily traficked party areas.(Such as Yhoator Jungle.) It's extremely rude to ever mob in a zone that parties are leveling on. Also, sometimes there are high levels in the party that will drop sync and just wipe out your trains with a few high level -ga spells. --Derriku 21:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) = Advice for young monks = This skill gets really hard to skill up if you let it fall far below your eva skill, because you will evade first, and only guard if you do not evade. If you are planning to take playing monk serious, keep it capped as good as possible, by subbing dancer and soloing. A real time waster if you wait until 75. Cheers Aphugel 06:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Guarding skill-up while countering? Not sure if this was some random fluke, but I got a guard skill-up while countering. http://shentok.googlepages.com/img_20090817_162652.png --Shentok 05:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Theoretical Formula After some rather intensive testing on Gigas in Upper Delkfutt's Tower, I have come up with a Theoretical formula that seems to be somewhat accurate. It's not 100% and needs some refining, but I figured I'd post it here to help people along with their own determinations. (Player's Guard Skill / 4) * (1 + (Player's AGI / 100) - (Enemy's DEX / 100)) Notes: *Player's Guard Skill: This is the total of your Guard Skill, Merits, and Gear. Thankfully, all these things add Skill, so you can get this figure easily by checking your skill levels *Player's AGI: This is the total of your base AGI and any AGI+ you have from equipment *Enemy's DEX: This is hard to figure out. There is currently no way to check the enemy's dexterity stat outside of simple experimentation. To approximate the enemy's dex, you'll need to keep track of how much you are guarding via a tally. This means you'll be tracking how many attacks you make, which is easy enough to do if you have a really good parser, but is otherwise very time consuming and very irritating at times. The goal will be to be attacked a grant total of -at least- 1000 times. It sounds like a lot, but when you remember that each attack round only lasts a few seconds (Assume 4 seconds for enemies, that means you'd have to be attacked for 66.67 Minutes). This Guard to Not-Guard rate is a hard total of your guard rate percentage and allows you to find the enemy's dex. (Starlight 23:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) Not so sure about this formula. Maybe there's a hard cap somewhere. In any case, this implies that a Monk at 90 with 354 skill versus a mob with exactly as much DEX as the monk has AGI will guard 88% of the time. If this is possible, I'd love to see it parsed, since guarding is one of my passions. - Coronawolf 17:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC)